1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power distribution systems of the modular type which are incorporated into or used in conjunction with prefabricated and prewired office partitions or room divider panels and other modular furniture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prewired office partitions and similar modular furnishings with power and/or communications wiring running in raceways along the top or bottom of the partitions have been known for a number of years. One known technique for mounting such wiring is to suspend power distribution units beneath a horizontally extending channel within the partition, for example, by spring clips that latch into corresponding square channel holes. There is no support on the bottom of the distribution. This results in the distribution rocking back and forth, using the spring clip as the pivot point, when plugs are inserted and withdrawn from the receptacles.
The present invention provides a mounting bracket design which prohibits the distribution from rocking. The top of the distribution is molded with a tower that is inserted into the 0.25xe2x80x3 square channel hole. This locates the distribution in the correct spot on the channel and prevents lateral movement at the top of the distribution. The distribution is held in the correct vertical position by using a screw to secure the universal mounting bracket to a leg which is riveted to the distribution. In addition to securing the distribution vertically, this also prohibits any lateral movement at the bottom of the distribution. The universal mounting bracket can be oriented in one of three ways to accommodate any of the three mounting locations. The result for the end user is a more secure mounting method that prevents excessive movement of the receptacles when plugging in and unplugging.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a support and transverse stabilization system for utility distribution units to be suspended in either of two elevational positions intermediate at least two generally horizontal elongated channels located within modular room divider panels. A plurality of legs are fixed to and extend laterally from each distribution unit and joined to a like plurality of brackets. Each bracket has at least two separate leg attachment locations for receiving corresponding threaded fasteners for joining a leg end to a bracket in either of at least two separate locations and each bracket includes at least two channel engaging feet with one foot extending from the bracket in a direction opposite the leg when the leg and bracket are joined in one location to engage the lower channel and the other foot extending from the bracket in a direction opposite the leg when the leg and bracket are joined in the other location to engage the lower channel.
An advantage of the present invention is that the same mounting bracket assembly may be used in a variety of different mounting configurations.
Another advantage is the reduction or elimination of pivotal motion when plugging into or unplugging from a utility distribution unit supported and stabilized according to the present invention.
A further advantage is the quick, easy and rigid support of electrical or other utility distribution units at any one of several possible elevations.